The last one
by Zwalaaz
Summary: At the bottom of the ocean frozen in a block of ice is the last celestial being on earth to bad no one knows it yet
1. The Find

"outer's talking to inners"  
[inners talking to outer's  
-Sakura's thought's in Neji's head 

Lunar-Locket -I don't own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1:The Find----------------------------------------------------------

At the bottom of the ocean floor frozen inside a block of ice was the only celestial being left in the unknowing new world of ninja's. Her name is Sakura Haruno. If you count how long Sakura has been enslaved in the ice she is over 1000 years old, but if you asked her how old she thinks she is she would say 13.

------------------------------------------------------------Regular POV------------------------------------------------------------  
"Captain Neji we found something you might find very interesting" said one of Neji's teamates,and even though he is still only a genine because he hadn't passed the chunine exams the year before he still commanded a chunine lvl group.

"What is it" asked the stoic 14 year old Hyuuga

"It looks to be a girl trapped in ice at the bottom of what use to be an ocean" Said one of Neji's teamates

"Are you sure" asked the slightly shocked Hyuuga

"Yes and it looks like she might still be alive"

"Very well lead me to where she is" Said the Hyuuga following his teamate.

-----------------------------------------------------------Sakura's Mind-----------------------------------------------------------

"I hear voices"

[Maybe they will let us out

"I'm scared Inner I haven't talked to people in so long"

[It'll be ok if it get's to bad we can freeze ourselves again

"I suppose"

[I wish we could see

"me too, how long have we been here"

[I think about 1000 years

"It's so peaceful here though, I don't want to leave"

[But the sooner we get out the sooner we get to train and show people we're not weak

"But I'm weak"

[No your not just scared, scared of what other's think of you

"I was never liked...always called weak pathetic, useless even by our parents"

[We have no parent's, we feel no emotion we will become strong

"Yes"

[We are smart

"Yes"

[We are independent

"Yes"

[and soon we will be free

"Yes"

---------------------------------------------------------------Regular POV----------------------------------------------------------

Neji stood stairing at the pink haired girl that wore celestial robes trapped in a block of ice.

---------------------------------------------------------------Neji's Mind------------------------------------------------------------

"She has a celestial robe, why? celestial beings died over 900 years ago"

[maybe something happend to her to cause her to get trapped int the block of ice

"we should bring her back to the Hokage"

[frozen?

"Yes she could pose a threat"

[but she looks to fragile to cause any harm

---------------------------------------------------------Inner Neji Being Shown Sakura's Memories-------------------------------  
-hello can anyone hear me?

[who are you?

-Where am I?

[who are you

-It's cold

[where are you are you alright?

-is anybody there please help me

[I want to help where are you?

-I'll be good I'll become stronger just please don't leave me here Nee-san

[your Nee-san left you, why?

-you filthy piece of trash with that hideous pink hair, your worthless, weak, and pathetic

[LEAVE HER ALONE

-Please I'll train I promis

-why bother your worthless and deserve to die

[LEAVE HER ALONE NOW

-good-bye Sakura

[NOOOOOOOOOOOO

flash of blinding light  
-----------------------------------------------------Back to Neji's mind--------------------------------------------------------------  
"INNER INNER WHATS WRONG"

[the poor girl

"what happend"

[The girl int the ice is named Sakura, Her Nee-san wanted her dead because she was weak

"how do you know this?"

[I think she showed me her memories right before she froze herself

"We need to get her to the Hokage now"

[agreed  
--------------------------------------------------------Normal POV-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Men I want you to transport her safely back to Konaha" Neji said

"yes sir"

-----------------------------------------------------------Neji's mind-----------------------------------------------------------------

"She had a rough life"

[It was horrible to hear it all happening

"Did you find out out if she was a celestial being or not?"

[Yeah I just walked right into her thoughts and found out while I heard her suffering

"Whatever"  
----------------------------------------------------------Normal POV---------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and his team returned to Konaha around noon the next day

"Bring her to the Hokage" Neji commanded

----------------------------------------------------------Hokage's Office------------------------------------------------------------  
Neji knocked on the door silently hoping the Hokage wasn't drunk

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LL- while I thought it was a good start

Sakura- yay I get to be a celestial being

LL- yup and as a thank you do you mind saying it

Sakura- No prob please R&R and no flames please


	2. She's had a hard life

I don't own Naruto

[inners  
"outers"

------------------------------------------------Chapter 2:she's had a hatd life---------------------------------------------------------

"Hokage-sama" Neji said while knocking.

"Yes come in Neji" said the thankfully sober hokage Tsunade.

"Whats the report from your mission" asked Tsunade

"While patroling an unknown area we found a dried up ocean, and at the ocean floor we found a girl frozen in a block of ice. We believe that she might still be alive" Said Neji showing no emotion on his face.

"That is very interesting take me to her now" Said Tsunade

"Yes Hokage-sama"

-------------------------------------------In A Room Somewhere In The Hokage Tower---------------------------------------------

"Here she is" said Neji.

"Oh my, but if what I read is true she should be dead" said Tsunade with a surprised voice to no on in perticular.

"You know who she is" asked Neji.

"Yes, she is and was the most powerful celestial being ever, however to keep her from knowing that people called her weak, useless, and pathetic.  
she never had a chance to show her true powers because she believed what they said, sadly even her parents called her weak. Her Nee-san even tried to kill her,but she disappeared before she could die never to be seen again, until now that is" Said Tsunade

--------------------------------------------------------------Neji's mind--------------------------------------------------------------

[so the memories she showed me were true

"looks like it, but why did she show them to us"

[I don't know maybe she thought that you would help her

"and I will"

-------------------------------------------------------------Regular POV------------------------------------------------------------

"can you tell if she is still alive" asked Neji

"I shall check" answered Tsunade while placing a glowing blue hand on the ice in front of Sakura's heart.

"oh my" said Tsunade

"what"

"She's not only alive, but she is also concious, but I doupt she can hear us through 3 ft of ice" Tsunade said a bit surprised.

"Is it safe to unfreeze us, will she do us any harm?" asked Neji

"of course she won't do us any harm, get someone in here that can unfreeze her now" demanded the Hokage

"yes Hokage" and with that Neji disappeard in a swirl of eagle feathers.

"oh Sakura don't worry you will soon be safe and loved" said Tsunade once the room was clear of people

--------------------------------------------------------20 min's later------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hokage-sama I found the Uchiha and he agreed to unfreeze her with his fire jutsu's" Neji said with an annoyed looking Sasuke beside him.

"Thank-you Neji, Now Sasuke I want you to be very carful so as not to harm her" Tsunade said

"Hn" was all Sasuke said while flying through a set of complicated hand seals, then sucking in a big breath and blowing out a controled wave of fire.

--------------------------------------------------------Sakura's Mind----------------------------------------------------------------  
"It's getting warmer"

[yes soon we will be free

"I hope the world is better and not dying anymore"

[yes me to I want to see a flower

"I barely remember what a flower looks like"

[don't worry things will be better

---------------------------------------------------------Regular POV----------------------------------------------------------------

"just a bit more Sasuke, you can do it" encouraged Tsunade.

"The ice is strong it's taking up all my chakra to make the fire hot enough" thought a panting Sasuke "but I'll try one more time"

Flying throught the hand seals once again but this time taking in the biggest breat he could and blew.

Finally after 2 minutes Sasuke had to stop because he was almost out of chakra, but luckily those 2 minutes were all he needed because now there were only little patch's of ice on Sakura.

Without the ice holding her up she began to fall, but before she hit the ground Neji caught her then picked her up bridal style and layed her on a couch that was in the room.

"You did a very good job Sasuke, now please go get some rest to replenish your chakra supply" Tsunade kindly said to the exhausted Uchiha.

"With pleasure" He said while leaving

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL- say it Sakura

Sakura- fine thank you Sasuke for freeing me with your fire jutsu's

Sasuke- hn whatever

LL- OK YOUR GONNA LEARN SOME MANNERS (pulls out a stick and starts whacking Sasuke with it)

Sasuke- OW QUIT IT THAT HURTS OW OW OW OW OW

LL- Say it (holds up deadly stick)

Sasuke- fine please R&R this tremendously good story

LL- thank you


	3. I'm free

Lunar-Locket - because of the request from DarkDeepWater129 I will start hitting Sasuke very hard with a stick (holds up GIANTstick)

Sasuke- HOW THE HELL CAN YOU CARRY THAT THING IT'S NOT A STICK IT'S A TREE

LL- yes but they are both made of wood and sticks come from tree's (starts whacking Sasuke's Chicken ass haircut head with stick coughcoughtree cough)

Sasuke - OW STOP IT HURTS BURN IN HELL LUNAR-LOCKET BURN IN HELL

---------------------------------------------------------10 minutes later------------------------------------------------------------  
LL- say it or I'll keep hitting you

Sasuke -fine lunar locket doesn't own Naruto

LL - and thank you DarkDeepWater129 for giving the request for me to hit Sasuke if anyone wants me to hit a character they don't like with something tell me what it is and who it is and I'll make it happen.

-----------------------------------------------------chapter 3: I'm free----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------Sakura's Mind--------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't feel the ice around me anymore"

[They free'd us now get some rest I have a feeling tomorrow's gonna be a long day

"yes sleep is a good idea"

--------------------------------------------------------Regular POV-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What happend" asked Neji after the Hokage took her glowing green hands off of Sakura's head.

"She's fine just asleep, the poor girl has had a hard life, she must be exhausted" Said Tsunade.

"Will she wake up by tomorrow" asked Neji

"Yes, but right now she needs rest her body isn't use to the heat and it needs to change her body temperature so that she won't die" replied Tsunade.

"What will we do when she wakes up?"Asked Neji

"I don't know, she's been traped in the ice for over 100 years and she probably doesn't know it" answered Tsunade

"Now go get some rest I want you back here by noon tomorrow got it"

"Hai" and with that Neji disappeared only leaving behind eagle feathers.

--------------------------------------------------------------Next morning around 5 a.m.---------------------------------------------

"wow that was the best sleep I've had in over 1000 years" mumbled Sakura while strething her sore muscles

---------------------------------------------------------------Sakura's Mind---------------------------------------------------------

"hey inner how ya feeling?"

[great I'll be back to my old self in no time

"Oh no" (smirk)

[great your unfrozen for one day and you already got your sarcasm back

"hehehehe of course and you'll be back to your yelling self in no time"

[WHAT ARE YOU...oh I see what you mean

"Ha your back to your old self already"

[CHA of course

"Yeah whatever I'm hungry I wonder where that kid is"

[who?

"The one you showed my meories to without my permission"

[he helped us didn't he, oh I also found out he has an inner persona to

"greaaat, did you get his chakra pattern for me to follow?"

[duhhhh

"Don't sass me inner"

[just go find the kid

"humph fine his chakra signature isn't that far from here" and with that Sakura jumped out of an open window and headed towards the boy that had helped her.

-----------------------------------------------------------Hyuuga Compound--------------------------------------------------------

Neji was outside early training for the chunine exams, he was throwing shuriken at a trainig dummy when he felt an unknown chakra coming towards him fast.

He' got into a fighting stance pulled out a shuriken and threw it at an amazing speed toward the onc oming person.

two seconds later the same shuriken came back at him 10 times faster and on fire Neji just barely missed it

"STOP THROWING POINTY OBJECTS AT ME!!!" shouted the unknown person

"Who are you came out now" demanded Neji

"Fine fine" said the person

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL-Neji could you please say it

Neji- Sure please R&R

LL- Thank you

Neji- no prob


	4. Meeting Hinata

Lunar-Locket - Let's see who I get to beat up today Tenten please read the letter from Mayumi Crescent Moon and tell me who she wants me to bash 

Tenten - with pleasure it looks like...omg you rock Mayumi Crescent Moon it's Ino

LL- yes

Ino - Hey bitchs whats up

LL- (pulls out metal bar) time to play Ino

Ino - AHHHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME

LL- Sarts hitting Ino VERY hard with the metal bar

Ino -AHHH MY BEAUTIFUL FACE YOU RUINED IT

LL- (whacks Ino unconcious than gives her to the Akatsuki) who's Ino never heard of her (smiles sweetly)

Tenten - Idk never heard of an Ino

LL, Tenten - ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Akatsuki - GET THIS BLASTED BLONDE GIRL AWAY FROM US (tries to kill Ino but she refuses to die)

LL - ok awkward Tenten please say it

Tenten - Lunar-Locket doesn't own Naruto sadly (starts crying)

--------------------------------------------------------------chapter 4---------------------------------------------------------------

After about 30 seconds out of the trees comes Sakura.

"There happ?" she said.

Neji was shocked to say the least, the girl that was standing in front of him was the same girl that had been frozen in a block of ice not 24 hours ago

"Are you Sakura" asked Neji

"Yes I am, and you must be the guy my inner showed my memories to am I right?" asked Sakura

"Yes"

"What is your name" asked Sakura

"Neji"

"Well it's nice to meet you Neji, and thank you for helping after 1000 years in ice you start to get very board, I however was wondering if you had any food because I am very hungry" Sakura said.

"Ok then would you like to come eat breakfast with me and my cousin, and you look about her size so I think she could lend you some of her cloths"  
said Neji kindly.

"Thank you, but I have yo ask why you are being so nice to someone as pathetic as me"Sakura asked looking down

"Because your not weak you just beleave what people tell you, you are strong,but you have to try" he said

"Thank you that's the nicest thing anyones ever said to me" said Sakura

"Your welcome now let's go find Hinata... in fact you might be her first friend everyone else other than me don't think she's worth the time so she is shunned thus causing her to become shy around people, she is very alone and she's just like you" said Neji heading towards Hinata's room

"She sounds like me I bet she's really nice to" thought Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------Outside of Hinata's room--------------------------------------------------------

Neji knocked on Hinata's door and said "Hinata it's Neji I request your assistance."

There was shuffling heard on the other side of the door and finally a girl with shoulder length blue hair and pearl colored eyes like Neji's opend the door and said "y-y-yes N-Neji"

"Would you mind lending Sakura here some of your cloths" he said pointing at Sakura then at her torn cloths.

"Y-yes N-Neji"

"Sakura go with Hinata, I will be down in the dining hall Hinata will show you where it is" Neji said dismissing himself

"Ok Neji" Sakura said turning back towards Hinata.

"Hello Hinata I'm Sakura" Sakura said kindly

"N-n-nice t-t-t-to m-m-meet y-y-you" Hinata said very nervously

"R-r-right t-t-this w-way" said Hinata going into her room than heading into a gainormous closet

Hinata picked up a white kimono that had Sakura petals on it "h-how a-a-about t-t-this" asked Hinata

"It would look very pretty on you put I don't like dresses only skirts, shorts, and tanktops" said Sakura

"Than I h-h-have the perfect o-outfit f-for you" Hinata said without stuttering as much because she thought Sakura was nice and had no reason to be nerveous around her.

Hinata left and came back with a red skirt with black shorts to go under it, a red tanktop with a circl on the back, and a pair of fingerless gloves,  
elbow pads and knee high boots.

"It's perfect Hinata" Sakura said giving Hinata a hug after she got changed.

"S-sakura c-can't b-b-breath" Hinata said this time only stuttering because she couldn't breath

"hehehehe sorry Hinata" Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

"Hinata I know we've only known each other for like 10 minutes but I was wondering if you would like to be my friend" asked Sakura quietly.  
Hinata was speechless at this no one had ever wanted to be her friend and for the first time in awhile she felt genuinly happy.

"I would love to be your friend" Hinata said this time without stuttering

"That's great...hey we'd better go Neji is probably waiting for us" Sakura said happily while walking out the door to her left.

"uhhh Sakura the kitchen's this way" Hinata said pointing to her right

"I knew that"

--------------------------------------------------------------------Kitchen--------------------------------------------------------------

"Your house is to big" Sakura complained once they got to the kitchen.

"Hn. stop complaining and eat" said Neji placing a plate of food in front of her.

"humph fine" Sakura said.

Once they where done eating Sakura and Hinata went outside to watch Neji train.

---------------------------------------------------------------Hyuuga Training Grounds-------------------------------------------

Neji was practicing taijutsu when a shurikensped past his head.

"who. threw. that. " Neji ground out and imediatly Hinata pointed at the smirking Sakura.

"Why did you do that" Neji aske less roughly seeing that it was Sakura that threw it.

"Hn" Sakura said before throwing another shuriken at him.

"Oh so she wants to fight eh, well let's just see how good the best is" and with that the fight began.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL- Shikamaru quick say it please

Shikamaru - How troublesome please R&R

LL- thanks


	5. Genjutsu's

Lunar-Locket - No one wanted me to kill anyone today so I'm just gonna say that I don't own Naruto and enjoy 

------------------------------------------------------------chapter 5-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Neji activated his Byakugan and searched everywhere but couldn't find Sakura.

"where are you" thought Neji "and why can't I find you with my Byakugan.

Just then Sakura came running out of the forest with a kunai sticking out of her leg and she was bleeding very badly.

"N-neji h-h-help m-me" Sakura whispered before she collapsed forward into his arms

"SAKURA TELL ME WHAT HAPPEND WHO DID THIS TO YOU" Neji yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------Outside of Genjutsu Neji is in----------------------------------------------------

"I wonder how long it'll take him to realize it's a genjutsu" Sakura asked Hinata

"I'd give him about 20 mins if he's not back by then you should release him from it" Hinata said

"Yeah that genjutsu is horribl they us to use it on me but it doesn't harm the person it just shows them their worst fears" Sakura said shivering at the memory of how'd they use it on her.

"I wonder what he's seeing" Hinata said

---------------------------------------------------------------Genjutsu---------------------------------------------------------------

"N-Neji I-I can't h-hold on m-much longer" Sakura said

"No no Sakura please stay with me it will be ok don't die your just like me I need you" Neji pleaded

"You said you'd protect me why didn't you save me Neji why" Sakura pleaded

"I'm sorry please stay alive I will protect you I promise" Neji said

"Promises are easily broken" Sakura siad with her final breath

"Sakura please come back" whispered Neji with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

All of a sudden everything got blurry and the Sakura in his arms disappeared.

"What? a genjutsu how did I not figure it out Neji said staring at a perfectly fine Sakura "either way I keep my promise no one will ever hurt you again"  
Neji silently promised.

"What time is it" asked the now impassive Neji

"about 9, why?" asked Sakura

"Crap we need to get you back to the hokage by noon" said Neji

"well what's so bad about that we have enough time" Sakura asked

"Yeah, but do you want to walk thorugh the streets of Konaha filled with people" asked Neji

"No. Frakin. Way" replied a stiff Sakura at the image of people taunting her

"Than we have to go aroung Konaha which takes about 3 1/2 hours" said Neji

"carp let's go, and Hinata would you like to come" aske Sakura

"Yes please" said Hinata

"Than let's go" Sakura said sprinting after Neji with Hinata right beside her

----------------------------------------------------------Hokage Tower--------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was fun" said a scraped up Sakura from running through the woods of Konaha

"Yeah real fun" said Neji and Hinata.

"Let's get in there I can hear the Hokage and she doesn't sound very happy" said Neji with his calm facade back in place.

------------------------------------------------------Inside Hokage Tower-----------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS SHE FIND HER NOW I DON'T WANT ANYTHING BAD TO HAPPEN TO HER" yelled an outraged Hokage because of the fact that when she came to check on Sakura this morning she found no one in the room and started freaking out.

"Hokage-sama, Neji is here" Shizune said to the angry Hokage

"Send him in now" growled out Tsunade

Neji walked in and was about to say something until the Hokage butt in "Neji Sakura has disappeared and I want you to find her now" said Tsunade

"That is what I was about to tell you about, Sakura came to my house (coughcoughmansioncough) this morning on her own and is perfectly fine, said Neji.

"Well than where is she" said a slightly relieved Hokage

"She's nerveousabout meeting you after she heard you screaming and didn't want you to yell at her so she's on the otherside of the door with Hinata keeping her company" Neji said

"Tell her I am very sorry about yelling that I was just worried about her well being and ask her if she would like to come in and talk to me" said Tsunade calming down tremendously.

"Yes ma'am" said Neji as he headed out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------Other side of the door----------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura the Hokage would like to see you, she said that she was sorry and that she was just worried about where you were and if you were ok or not and that is why she yelled" said Neji to a nerveous Sakura.

"O-ok" said Sakura slowly pushing open the door and heading with Hinata close behind her to comfort Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL - ok all my loyal reviwers I am all out of ideas for this story so unless you give me ideas for the next chapter it will take awhile for me to update

Sasuke - please R&R for this good story

LL- Oh my god Sasuke your being nice for that you won't get whacked with anything in the next chapter

Sasuke - yayyyyyy thank you

LL - no prob when your nice nice things happen to you


	6. They Know

Lunar-Locket - I don't own Naruto 

Sasuke - thank god

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Sakura. I am Tsunade it an honor to meet you" said Tsunade

"Nice to meet you as well" Sakura said while hiding behind eji.

"I have some questions that I wish to ask if that is ok with you" Tsunade said while Sakura just nodded her head as a reply

"Do you know how long you where stuck in the ic?"

"1000 years"

"are you a celestil being?"

"yes"

"What can you control?"

"I can move planets so that each planets elements become stronger allowing anyone who controls a certain element to become stronger by at least 10 full when their planet is in the right position, I can control all elements, talk to animal, and control peoples minds"

"Ok Sakura that is all I need to know. Now the question is where you will be staying" Tsuande finished

"Neji we have enough room and I'm sure no one would mind her staying since she is so polite and kind" Hinata whispered to Neji who nodded his head in agreement.

"If it is allowed we would be honored to have Sakura stay with us" Neji said getting a quick nod from Sakura only to duck back behind Neji once Tsunade looked at her.

"Very well, but Sakura in one week I would like you to come here so I can see if your genine, chunine, jounine, or ANBU level" said Tsunade who only got a brief nod from Sakura who was out the door so fast that not even the byakugan could see it with Hinata close behind once she got over the initial shock.

"Take care of her" was all Tsunade said before Neji left.

As Sakura was running she bumped into someone causing her to fall backwards onto her butt only to get back up again only this time in a fighting satnce.

"Who are you and why do you have two different chakra patterns" Sakura asked the blonde boy who had a man with long grey hair besie him.

"I'M NARUTO UZAMAKI THE NEXT HOKAGE BELIEVE IT" he yelled "and for the second chakra...it's from the nine tailed fox that is sealed inside of me" He finished quietly

"Are you friend or foe" asked Sakura since she had no idea what the nine-tailed fox demo was.

"Sakura hold up... o-oh h-hi Naruto" Hinata said shyly

"Hey Hinata-chan is she your friend" asked Naruto while pointing at Sakura

"Y-yes s-she is n-new a-around h-here" Hinata stammered out

"Hinata is he your friend" asked Sakura still in a fighting position

"yes Sakura he is my friend" replied Hinata "Oh, sorry" Sakura said as she hid behind Neji, who had just arrived, since she was embarrased

"It's no problem,anyway I'm used to it. Now you know my name but I'm afraid I didn't hear yours" Naruto said.

"Sakura"

"Well Sakura it's nice to meet you. Where did you come here from anyway" asked Naruto

"uhhh a glacier" said a confused Sakura.

"huh?" Naruto said dumbly

"Go ask the Hokage Naruto because Hinata needs to take Sakura shopping and knowing Hinata that'll take all day" Neji said whil grabbing a confused looking Sakura.

"What's shopping" Sakura wondered but didn't ask

Before Naruto could ask Hinata anymore questions she ran after Naji and Sakura like a bat out of hell towards the mall which looked to Sakura like a huge building with smaller buildings inside.

"where are we" Sakura asked while looking at everyone that passed by her like they where going to hurt her in someway.

"This is the mall where we buy cloths and other things" replied Hinata evilly thinking of what dresses she could force Sakura to wear.

"Oh god Hinata I don't like how your looking at that dress shop" Sakura said only to be grabbed by Hinata dragging her to the store with Sakura screaming "NO, EVIL IT BURN" while Neji just chuckled and followed behind them.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL HINATA"Sakura yelled before getting shoved into a changing stall with an arm load of dresses and other things that Hinata thought would look good on her.

The first outfit she came out wearing was a black tanktop that had a red moon on the back with some red tripp pants and blue arm warmers.

"You look really nice" Hinata said

"Thank you" Sakura replied

"No problem now get back in there and try on a dress" Hinata said pushing Sakura back into the changing stall

This time Sakura came out wearing a red kimono that went to the floor with a black sash that clung to her curves.

"Oh my god that is amazing you I am so getting that for you" Hinata said with a glazed over look in her eyes

After about 10 more outfits Sakura was down to her last two dresses. The first one was a black halter dress that went to her knee's and gave about eighteen guys that where looking through the store window nosebleeds.

"Supress the nosebleed don't let it out" was all Neji was thinking at the time while Sakura was thinking "Do not kill Hinata do not kill Hinata"

"Wow that one looks amazing on you Sakura, what do you think Neji" Hinata asked.

"Hn, she looks...nice" replied Neji while closing his eyes

"good. NEXT" Hinata yelled pushing Sakura back into the changing room.

Sakura came out 5 minutes Sakura came out of the changing room with a murderous aura wearing a royal blue silk kimono that went up to midthigh with sleeves that went about four feet past her hands and almost touched the ground with a dark blue silk sash and blue high heels that tied up to her knee's.

This time when she came out of the changing room any man within a 200 ft. radius of Sakura got a nosebleed.

"Hinata please give me $100" Sakura said

"Sure, here you go" Hinata said handing Sakura $100.

"SEE YA" Sakura yelled running off only stopping to drop the money for the dress and shoes off at the checkout counter and then continued to run.

"That was int... OH MY GOD YOU GOT A NOSEBLEED FROM SEEING SAKURA IN THAT DRESS" Hinata said while laughing at Neji.

"Shut up Hinata" Neji said while walking off

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunar-Locket - please R&R


	7. along came the spider

Lunar-Locket - I don't own Naruto 'sobs' 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura POV

I had stopped running when I was a good 20 miles away from the mall

"Hey pinkie" I heard someone yell

I turned around to see a group of about 200 girls who looked pretty pissed

"Crap where's someone to hide behind when I need them" I thought while looking around for Hinata and Neji

"Hey Pinkie I'm talking to you" a girl with brown hair and blue eyes said

"y-yes" I said nerveously

"What do you think you've been doing hanging out with 'OUR' Neji-kun" she asked angrily

"ummm we're friends and I'm living with him and Hinata because they asked the Hokage if I could" I replied

"WHAT! YOU WILL NOT YOU LITTLE SLUT" she screamed at me

"But why not?" I asked getting scared by the murderous looks the girls where giving me

"BECAUSE HE WOULD NEVER ALLOW AN UGLY LITTLE WHORE TO LIVE WITH HIM WHEN HE COULD HAVE ONE OF US" she yelled even louder if it was possible

"but-" I started only to be stopped by a kunai at my throat

"Say anything else and you will never speak again" she threatend

I wasn't scared I could easily take her down, but the rest of the girls I wasn't so sure about

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE" A familiar voice yelled

I looked out of the side of my eyes and saw Naruto and a strange looking boy with bluish hair

"let's see inner should I stay here or go hide behind naruto"

(I suggest hiding behind Naruto)

I disappeared then reappeared behind Naruto

"I'm just gonna hide behind you k" I said while ducking behind him

"Sure" Naruto said giving me a smile before he turned to glare at the girls

"What where you doing bullying Sakura" Naruto asked in a harsh tome

"Nothing you should worry about you monster" she replied

(Give her the ole one two)

"Fine"

I wouldn't let her make fun of my friend and get away with it so I decided to have a little fun. I did a set of very coplicated handseals."summoning jutsu- King spiders army summon" I whisperd.

I watched as millions of spiders swarmed around the girls.

"What the heck" Naruto said watching the spiders

"AHHHHH" The girls screeched pulling spiders out of their hair, and off their legs and arms.

While the girls ran off screaming I was trying to hold in my giggles but failed.

"Ok why did you do that teme" Naruto asked the blue haired boy

"It wasn't me you dobe" he replied

"It was 'giggle' me 'giggle'" I said while trying to control my giggles

"But why didn't you fight back before if you could do that?" Naruto asked

"Because first off I don't hurt and/or scare people if what they say is true, secondly I didn't think such a low rank jutsu would work, and thirdly I only defend my friends" I said

"That was a low rank jutsu?" the blue haired boy asked

"Yeah I learned it when I was 5" I replied

"Hn. I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he said

"Sakura Haruno" I replied

"Could you show me how to do that jutsu" Sasuke asked

"Sure, do you know of any training grounds around here?" I asked

"yeah, follow me" he said while taking my hand and pulling me off somewhere

"Bye Naruto" I said while waving

We walked through some woods for awhile until we came to a clearing with training dummies

"Ok where her" He said while letting go of my hand

"Ok then let's get started" I said and started to show him the proper hand signs

"Like this?" He asked while slowly going through the hand signs

"Perfect" I said with a smile "Now try to summon them"

He did the hand seals faster this time "Summoning jutsu- King spider army summon" He said causing millions of spiders to come crawling

"Release" He said making the spiders leave

"Great job Sasuke you did it perfectly" I said with a smile

"Thanks a lot for showing it to me" He said kindly (a/n: I know he's ooc, but deal ok he's trying to get Sakura to like him)

"No problem. Hey I'd better go it's almost 7 and I ran out of the mall 3 hours ago so Hinata and Neji must be worried" I said

"Why did you run out of the mall" he asked

"They where making me try on dresses and the one that I have on now was the last straw" I said jokingly

"You look nice in it though" he said (a/n:GAG)

"Thanks, I'll see you around and maybe even show you some more new justsu's" I said before disappearing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL- plz R&R


	8. Important Authors Note: Please Read All

Lunar-Locket: ok this isn't a real chapter and I am sooo sorry for it but I don't have much of a choice since my computer had an um...fatal system crash hehehe but it's not my fault it's my dad's because even though I lock my computer with my own password he somehow gets in because he insisted that I need some stupid files that I had been just fine without, and right after he touches it it crashes. In fact he's been through almost 6 laptops in the last year because of all the crap he puts on them even though I tell him it's bad. Oh and the reason I was able to put this up is because I'm on my brothers computer and I can only us it between 2:30 am-7:00 am and I'm tired then. Anyway I will try to update soon since I know it's been months since I've updated ANY of my stories, but on the bright side I've got the next five chapters ready for each of my stories as well as about 20 new ones that I have come up with so YAY. Oh and I have also found a new favorite anime called Shugo Chara and have created a story for it so any of my loyal readers that like my stories as well as Naruto should go check out this show, and if you already watch it PLEASE if you know where I can find any episode 40 and up thats subbed in english PLEASE tell me. Thank you. 


End file.
